


Adventures in Marriage

by kaydeeshay



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeeshay/pseuds/kaydeeshay
Summary: It's Lola and Officer James' wedding day. (Lola/Officer James with a bit of Jenny/Zac)





	Adventures in Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Adventures in Babysitting.

"Lola, would you stop squirming, please?! You're going to make me ruin your eyeliner!" Jenny yelped, tilting her friends chin upward in order to get better lighting so the black ring around her eye would be around her eye and not any other part of her face.

  
"I'm sorry!" Lola drew in a deep breath, looking toward the light on the ceiling. "I'm just so nervous!"

  
"Why? It's your wedding day!"

  
"Exactly my point."

  
"You're not getting cold feet, are you? Don't tell me you're going to be one of those people you hear about canceling the wedding at the last minute."

  
The petite brunette scoffed. "Are you kidding me? It's way too late to go back now, even if I wanted to, which I don't."

  
"Okay, your eyeliner is done." Lola tilted her head back down to look at her friend who was peering at her with an eyebrow raise. "You sure about that last part?"

  
Lola smiled. "Positive. I love Max."

  
"Then why are you acting like me right before I go into one of my overly dramatic panic attacks?"

  
Lola ignored her friend's attempt to lighten the mood. "Because it's still a very big deal! This is the two of us saying that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, for better or worse, until death do us part! Not to mention all the time this thing has taken us to plan. Between the stress of that and taking this next step, I'm a little overwhelmed."

  
Jenny gave her a bright smile, her tone laced with enthusiasm. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, your looks should be the least of your worries. Dare I say, Max might pass out when he sees you." She turned the chair around slowly, her grin spreading even wider at the sight of Lola's face lighting up upon seeing her reflection; Jenny was pretty sure it wasn't due to the several hundred mega-watt lightbulbs framing the mirror, either.

  
"Wow."

  
"Too much?"

  
"No way. You did an incredible job."

  
Jenny smirked, giving a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Meh, I learned from the best."

  
"Touché!" Lola slapped her friend a high five, though her cheerful demeanor was short-lived as something occurred to her. "You lied to me. You know that, right? This is a problem."

  
The green-eyed blonde crinkled her forehead in confusion. "How so?"

  
"We can't get married if he's passed out!" Lola answered, causing the two girls to burst into laughter.

  
Meanwhile, in the room across the hall, the groom-to-be was apprehensively pacing back and forth.

  
"Dude, you're going to burn a hole in the carpet," Zac warned his friend, officer Maxwell James. Handing him a bottle of water, he jumped back in slight alarm as Max snatched it out of his hands and took a long swig. "You sure you're okay?"

  
"Who me? Oh, I'm fine. Couldn't be better."

  
Zac shot him a knowing smirk. "It's going to be fine. When you see Lola walking down that aisle you won't even remember being nervous."

  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. What time is it?"

  
"A quarter to three."

  
Max started pacing again. "Oh no. No, no, no. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until she becomes Mrs. Lola James. This will never work. I know it. She's going to leave me. She's regretting saying yes as we speak. I can feel it."

  
Zac let out a hearty laugh. "She's put up with you for this long," he teased. "I highly doubt now would be the time she would choose to back out."

  
The officer shot him a glare and tossed the empty water bottle into the trash can. He smoothed out his tux and took a deep, cleansing breath. "You're right. It's fine. Everything is going to be fine." As he began to imagine what Lola might look like, a wistful expression danced across the features of his face. "As a matter of fact, I can't wait."

  
The quarter of the hour passed quickly. Zac and Max walked to the front of the church where the pastor was standing and took their places.

  
The church echoed with the swells of the first few notes of the wedding march as Max turned to face the front of the chapel.

Suddenly, Lola appeared in the doorway with her father by her side; the groom's heart stopped upon the appearance of his bride. Of course he had always thought Lola was beautiful. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about that. At this particular moment, however, words were a complete loss for him. This went beyond beauty. She was... _mesmerizing_. Zac had been right; the bundle of nerves that had seemed so overwhelming before were now non-existent.

  
The organ music came to a slow, steady stop as Lola reached the front of the chapel. Flashing a bright smile to her future husband, she delicately handed Jenny her bouquet.

  
"Dearly beloved," the pastor boasted, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Should anyone have any objection to this union, please, speak now or forever hold your peace."

  
The congregation remained silent.

  
He smiled. "Very well. Now, who gives away this woman to this man?"

  
Lola's father stood up from where he had just taken a seat in the front row, giving a polite nod. "Her mother and I do."

  
The pastor nodded back. "Then we will begin by having these two exchange their vows."

  
Max took her by the hands, gazing into her deep brown eyes. "Lola Perez, from the moment I met you I knew you were trouble. Quite frankly you are stubborn, don't think before you act, and have a high disregard for rules most of the time."

  
An uncomfortable expression crossed Lola's face. He had anticipated this and ignored it, his smile growing even wider as he continued to speak.  
"In spite of that, you are also one of the most courageous, free-spirited, and kind-hearted people I know. There was something about you that instantly attracted me, and to this day I still can't quite put my finger on it. All I remember is that the day I gave you that parking ticket I said to myself, 'I've got to get to know this girl.' Ever since, I've managed to fall more in love with you and I cannot wait to start the next chapter in my life with you as part of it. I promise to love you unconditionally and remain by your side through whatever life throws our way."

  
Lola smiled gave a slight sniff as her eyes welled with tears. She squeezed his hands tightly, trying to gather her thoughts. "Maxwell James," she began, clearing her throat, "life with you so far has been nothing short of an adventure and there is no doubt in my mind that as we start this journey together that there will be more adventures to come. You are the most compassionate, caring, and selfless man I have ever met. I see this every day, not only in how you treat me, but how you treat others by serving our community. I love you more than you will ever know and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

  
The pastor smiled once he realized Lola was finished speaking and gave a gentle nod. "Now for the rings."

  
Emily walked up behind Lola, who was carrying Max's ring on a pillow as Trey walked up behind Max with Lola's. Max took the ring off of the pillow delicately.

  
"Now, Max, if you would, please repeat after me," the pastor stated. "With this ring I thee wed."

  
"With this ring I thee wed."

  
"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you all the days of my life."

  
"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you all the days of my life," he repeated, carefully slipping the ring onto Lola's left finger.

  
The pastor turned to Lola with a smile. "Lola, please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

  
She peered up at the handsome blonde man before her with a broad smile. "With this ring I thee wed."

  
"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for all the days of my life."

  
"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for all the days of my life," she whispered. With a slightly shaky hand, she slipped the ring onto his finger as the pastor closed the Bible that was in his hands with a gentle _thud_.

  
"By the power vested in me in the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. James, you may kiss your bride."  
The congregation erupted into gentle applause as Max pulled Lola in. His lips delicately crashed into her own, and he instantly felt her smile against them.  
"I can't... believe it," she murmured through kisses with a giggle. "I'm officially Mrs. Maxwell James."

  
The couple hesitantly broke apart as Lola's parents approached them. Her mother's eyes were bloodshot from tears. "Oh, honey, you look so beautiful!"  
Lola wrapped her into a warm hug, her voice breaking. "Thanks, mom."

  
Mr. Perez turned toward Max. "So help me, if I find out that you aren't taking care of her..."

  
The officer gave a gentle roll of his eyes. "I know, I know. I have to answer to you. Don't worry, sir. You have my word."

The elder man reciprocated with a sincere smile.

  
Katy and Emily, who had been chattering away contentedly, let out sudden shrill squeals that caused Lola and the others to turn their heads. The girls broke apart as AJ Anderson came speeding down the aisle on her rollerblades, placing a sharp stop on the brake right before she reached the adults. "Is it time for cake yet?"

  
Katy let out an excited gasp. "Oh, I hope so! Please! Is it, Lola? Is it? Is it?"

  
Lola laughed. "Almost." She nodded toward the direction of the dining hall. "We'd better head to the reception before these girls die from lack of cake."

  
Max's eyes widened as he feigned a horrified gasp. "No! Not lack of cake. Anything but lack of cake!"

  
"You know, I've heard of that." Jenny interjected as she approached them. "Nothing to joke about. It's a horrible disease."

  
AJ shot her a skeptical look. "It is?"

  
Jenny nodded, attempting to remain as serious as possible. "The desire for cake becomes so strong that you walk around like a bug-eyed robot." She wiggled her fingers and began to furiously tickle Katy, causing the church to echo with continuous giggles.

  
Once the curly-headed child's laughter died down she stood upright, widening her eyes with stretched out arms. "MUST. HAVE. CAKE."

  
"Oh, no!" Lola cried, placing her hand over her mouth in mock horror. "Lack of cake is kicking in. Quick! To the dining hall!"

  
The group followed the small crowd that was gradually gathering into the dining hall for the reception. Max and Lola took their places in front of the cake. They cut the first slice, delicately placing the first bite into each others mouths. The next thing Lola knew, Max shoved his entire plate of cake into her face.

  
""Honey," she began, her tone evident that it was taking a bit of effort to keep her temper, "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to do that."

  
"You only get married once."

  
Lola's eyes formed slits. "That's where you're wrong. Marry this!" Shoving her plate into his face, she wiggled it around forcefully, covering his face in white frosting. Delicately picking crumbs off of his face, she sprinkled them into his hair, smiling in satisfaction.

  
"NO!" Katy screeched, racing toward them. "THEY'RE WASTING CAKE!"

Lola couldn't help but laugh at the tiny girl's dismay. "No worries," she promised as she grabbed a napkin and began to wipe the icing off of her face. "There's plenty for everyone."

  
As Max and Lola went to wash their faces, Jenny and Zac helped serve the cake. Once the girls had been saved from lack of cake, Lola clanged her fork against the side of her champagne glass to get everyone's attention. "Time to toss the bouquet!"  
Every lady in attendance proceeded to make a small mosh pit behind Lola as she turned away from the group and tossed the arrangement of flowers behind her with great force; Jenny reached out her arms as high as they would go and caught the flowers with equal precision. Lola turned around just in time to see, her eyes glittering with excitement. "Good going, bridesmaid!"

  
Jenny took an extravagant bow. "Thank you, thank you."

  
The room swelled with the notes of a gentle slow song that began streaming from the speakers. Max took Lola's hand and led her to the dance floor with Zac and Jenny right behind them.

  
"Have I told you how stunning you look this afternoon?" Zac questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

  
Jenny pretended to ponder his question for a moment. "Mmm, only around ten times." She bit her bottom lip timidly and forced herself to meet his gaze. "I won't object to being reminded, though."

  
As they swayed to the music, Jenny casually rested her head on his shoulder. Watching her best friend swaying to the music with her husband from a distance, she couldn't help but think about how happy she was for them.

  
There had been quite a few objections from the parents at first on the nuptials of the two; Lola's parents insisted that even though she were twenty-one she was still far too young to be getting married and that she should finish college before making such a rash decision. Max's parents, on the other hand, were concerned that the commitment might affect his career. After much logical persuasion, the families had finally, yet hesitantly, given their blessing.

  
Jenny was a different story. She had seen firsthand how deeply Lola loved Max and had no doubt that the they would make it. There was no question that there would be disagreements down the road. Jenny was a very intelligent person and knew that things would not always be perfect between them, but she was also smart enough to know that they were committed individuals who would not give up on each other.

  
"Do you think that will be us someday?" she murmured yearningly in Zac's ear.

  
He smiled and began rubbing her back tenderly. His tone was playful when he spoke. "You caught the bouquet, didn't you?"

  
She pulled away. "Oh, please. That's petty superstition."

  
He laughed. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

  
Staring at him with affection she reached up her arm, brushing a stray strand of his soft, brown hair away from his face. "Because you know everything about me," she whispered. "I feel like you know me more than I know myself sometimes." Her expression hardened slightly. "But I also know you. Now quit trying to change the subject. Do you think we'll get married someday or not?"

  
"Will there be cake?"

  
Jenny rolled her eyes. "Not you, too."

  
As the two of them continued to dance, Zac placed a delicate kiss on her lips. It was then she decided not to push the question further. She had been asking out of curiosity. If she were being honest with herself, marriage was the furthest thing from her mind. She knew how Zac felt about her and that was the most important thing.

  
_Worrying about the future won't change anything_ , she thought, smiling against his lips. _And we all know that worrying is so not my style_


End file.
